Events
Several of the CoD events differ from the CC events Unchanged events The following events seem to work the same in both games. * Bonus on Gem purchases: Added bonus gems on first or all purchases. * Treasure Chest: Open one chest for each 1000 non-bonus gems purchased. Prizes: Gems, Shards Honor bagdes, Crest Bag, Fame, Legendary Heroes, even Mahees, Karkadann and Pyro Yusha. New events Buy X Gems to get more Gems! Located under Earn Gems. Get matching bonus gems once your total account gem purchase (not counting bonus gems) reaches a given level. Note that these rewards stack so if you purchase 21000 gems you can collect all six rewards for another 36325 bonus gems on top of the possibly +100% (or more) bonus gems from the purchases. Hire Heroes and Win Shows up under Event Central. Spend 1500 gems on hero rolls to get the first box, pack or cards, spend more gems to get the next reward and spend 75000 gems (total) on 500 hero rolls to get Nirgali. Lucky You! An occasional event under More Events!. One free reward at 08:00 on the game server clock and an additional reward for every full 1000 non-bonus gems purchased during the event. Seems to be the most common source of Level 5 talent chests. Punch the Minotaur An occasional event under More Events!. One free reward at 08:00 on the game server clock and an additional reward for every full 800 non-bonus gems purchased during the event. Rewards range from a 300 gems pack to Sphinx. The most recent PTM has been giving out an Opal Pack II which gives 50 Opals. Sign in and Win Prizes! Seems to run constantly under More Events!. One free reward at 08:00 on the game server clock per day. Minor rewards of a few bags or packs up to 200 gems at most. Spend Gems and Win Shows up under Event Central. Spend 1500 gems to get the first box, pack or cards, spend more gems to get the next reward and so on. Seek for Oasis Shows up under More Events! Roll the dice to determine how many spaces you'll move. You'll win a random item with each roll. Each roll costs 1 Roll Point (you get 1 RP for every 1.000 gems you buy; not inclusive of bonus gems). Rolling the dice you can get: - 3rd space: Stomcaller Medal x1 - 9th space: Stormcaller Medal x2 - 15th space: Stormcaller Medal x4 One free reward at 08:00 on the game server clock. Wish Upon a Lamp Shows up under Event Central. You get one free chance to make a wish per day. Whishing will grant you a random reward from the magic lamp (Gem Card III x10, Honor Bagde Pack III x5, Dugeon Entry Card x2, Steel Pack III x1, Shard Pack III x1, Blessed Tome I x2, Gold Pack III x1, Fame Box II x1) For every 1.000 gems (including Bonus Gems) you buy, you get an additional chance to make a wish. There are chests with special prizes according to the number of wishes: - 5 wish: Fame Box x2 - 12 wish: Mythic Crest Bag x5 - 35 wish: Legendary Hero Card x3 - 70 wish: Aqualo/Ra The Joys of Daily Login There will be 7 gifts avaiable for each player. Gifts must be collected in order. The event will end once you've colleted all 7 gifts. Rewards will be automatically delivered to the in-game mailbox. Event reset at 08:00 on the game server clock Crest Bag Giveaway Buy gems to get rewards (Free gemas awarded by sales events won't be included in requerid gems). Every reward is limited one per account. - Buy 1.400 gems or more: Crest Bag x3 - Buy 3.000 gems or more: Gift 1 (Crest Bag x3) + Rare Crest Bag x1 - Buy 6.000 gems or more: Gift 1 (Crest Bag x3) + Gift 2 (Rare Crest Bag x1) + Mythic Crest Bag x1 - Buy 13.000 gems or more: Gift 1 (Crest Bag x3) + Gift 2 (Rare Crest Bag x1) + Gitf 3 (Mythic Crest Bag x1) + Mythic Crest Bag x5 Lucky Bingo Shows up under Event Central. You receive a chance to get a stamp every 2.400 gems you buy (inclusive of Bonus Gems). The chances to receive stamps won't carry to the next day. Each stamps give you one reward. If you get 4 stamps in a row (horizontal, vertical or diagonaly), you will get a random rewards. Shards Pack Giveaway Buy 1.400 Gems in total (not including bonus Gems) and you will win 3 Shards Pack II. Light up the Lamp Shows up under More Events! It's an event where you gather the three types of events of the game: free, buying gems and spending gems. Each lamp represents these types: - Oil Lamp: You can light up free every day. - Crystal Lamp: You can light up one for spending 1,500 gems. - Magic Lamp: You can light up one for buy any package. Honor Bagde Giveaway Buy 1.400 Gems in total (not including bonus Gems) and you will win 5 Honor Badge Pack III Change Talents and Win Shows up under Event Central. You have to refresh talents to open the coffers. Each chest requires X refresh talents: - Lv1: Steel Pack II x2 (1 Talent). - Lv2: Exp Pack III x3 (4 talents). - Lv3: Honor Badge Pack III x10. - Lv4: Marid Medal x10 - Lv5: Shard Pack III x4 - Lv6: Fame Box II x5 - Lv7: Mastery Essence I x5 - Lv8: Blue Crystal Box L x5 - Lv9: Legendary Hero Card x3 - Lv10: Lv5 Talent Chest x2 Note: The level 10 chest prize changes each time this event appears. Category:Events